


Does Bean does is gay for mork?

by Broken_Story_locker



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Homophobia, Not porn, Satire, Suggestive Themes, To Be Continued, Unfinished, a shitstorm is brewing on the horizon, broken relationships, charity live stream joke bdsm, comedic tragedy, internet harrassment, salt about society and immature behavior, septiplier inspired drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Story_locker/pseuds/Broken_Story_locker
Summary: A tragic story about people being tormented over internet drama. Jack accidentally sends a picture of his genitals to Mark. There is no fuss over it. That is until Mark makes a thoughtless comment durring a live charity stream, that of which leads the crew falling into a well of drama. Will they make it out, reputation intact?





	1. Chapter 1

*Vrr Vrr* *plock ding*  
Mark was up late at night editing because of another somewhat unrealistic project deadline that his past self had boasted, when his phone got two messages at once.   
Picking up the phone he thought to himself ‘why would Jack text me at this hour?’  
First in order was the somewhat joking sentence {Out of icing, huh? How’s about I come and assist you with making that velvet cake later?} and below in unhindered glory was a dic pic almost certainly taken by Jack himself.  
Three dots of perplexity floated in the air above Mark. 

{ Mark: I think you have the wrong number. This is Mark.

Sean: Shit, I’m sorry. My girlfriend got a new number a few digits from yours. 

Mark: Mistakes happen. I will go ahead and delete it. But as an FYI I was told by my doctor just now that a second exposure might make me permanently blind.

Sean: Thank you.

Mark: No problem. Just try not to let this happen again. kapish?

Sean: sounds good to me. }

And that is where the conversation ended. Mark when back to work as usual. Little did the two know, that was a butterfly to the tornado that destroyed half Kansas. They are to be dust in a chaotic windstorm. Then again, aren't we all just dust in the wind? While this may not be ‘depressing’ per say it still can be seen as a strong statement on humanities mentalities in mass. Which leads us to the charity event.

“Ethan, are you sure about this?” Tyler asks with consideration and a fly swatter in hand.  
“Lay it on me, daddy. If you were going to kill me you would have done it already!” Ethan mockingly retorts.   
The game was called Pest Control. It was a game that borrowed dynamic from Mario Party and ‘Say Uncle’, brewed up by one of the people that assisted with costumes. Hence why the Four out of the ten people on the live stream (Jack, Tyler, bob, Wade, Mark, Ethan, Amy, Cathrine, Justin Riolan, an Alex Hirsch. It was not entirely clear as to why those two wanted to join the party, but the more the merrier.) were dressed as spiders and beating each other with fly swatters.  
Tyler exaggeratedly reeled back his arm, “Alright!”  
The waffled plastic collided with a sharp pop to the left side of Ethan’s face.  
“Owww, that hurt like an acorn's brother!” Ethan whined.  
Tyler promptly sat at the table once more.   
Jack Quipped, “I think I am starting to understand why you guys have a safeword.”  
Amy started giggling from off camera, Mark rhetorically asked her why, which prompted her to laugh harder. It was a somewhat typical event aside from the special guests and the run time. Things had been going smoothly.  
After some fake arguing over the rules, thrown cards, screaming, and a snack break, it was time for fate to decide the next method of group torture. Those willing to participate rolled a 20 sided die to find their roll in the round. Once they were ready Tyler gave the pinwheel of punishment a spin.  
“OHH, I really hope it lands on kinky shit!” Justin hollered in a cartoonish voice.  
Jack shouted “Come on vore! LET’S GO!“  
Low and behold, it landed on kinky.  
The room both got louder and slightly concerned as usual, with shouts of laughter.  
“Holy shit.” Chuckled Alex.  
Upon polite request Amy and Catherine read back the results of the dice: Justin got an 18, Jack got 9, Mark got 1, Alex got 5. Which meant that the two lowest numbered were to be the focus of the punishment.   
“What, How?!” Mark is less surprised than he lets on but it is still a wonder nonetheless that he has been chosen as sub for almost every time they have done this.  
Ethan gasped “It was destiny.”  
“Oh fuck you and your destiny bullshit.” Mark retorted sarcastically.  
After more established consent, not only did Ethan bring in the normal ball-gags and rope, Tyler dragged something sturdy made smooth of metal.  
Jack asked Mark “Is that what I think it is.”  
Tyler answered for him, “If you thought it was a Rope rig, then yes it is. Otherwise, no.”  
After letting the noise die down he continued, “The name of this challenge is ‘Work Of Art’ the goals art to sculpt a muse (Alex and Mark) to aesthetic perfection before…” Tyler looks at the time, “Before Bob and Wade get back from that goose chase- I mean -quest we sent them on. The rules are that you can only use the supplies in these two large plastic bins, your muse’s final form must hold together once finished until judging is over. And lastly If a muse is too loud they will be shocked by these dog collars. To add some variety Mark will be tied to this metal frame to hang like satan’s chandelier until the game is over or he asks to be let down. Are we all in agreement?”  
Separately the four men agree.   
“Then that’s settled. Let us begin.”  
Unsaid, Mark, Ethan, Tyler, practiced this act for a long while behind the scenes before hand as to avoid any major accidents and injury. Off screen a safety kit was in easy reach.  
During the preparation lul, the focus of the stream switch over to Bob and Wade, with live gopro footage, as they struggled to solve a puzzle box to obtain their next clue.  
“I think you have to jiggle the wooden thing that is sticking out of the front side of it.”  
“Wade, the whole puzzle is made of wood. Which side are you talking about?”  
Wade points to a part of the puzzle box, “This part right here seems to wiggle when you try moving this other part here.”  
“Let’s try it then.”  
With a satisfying click the box was open.  
“What does it say?” asked Wade.  
“Hold on. I have to get the tiny scroll open… There we go. It says {You will find the next clue with an old president with a stationary car.}”  
“Oh my god.”  
With curiosity Bob said “What did you realise?”  
“We drove here in a rented ford Lincoln with that Lincoln Park parody song playing.”  
“Crawling in my crawl? Do you think that might be the key to the cypher we go in the last round?”  
“Maybe?”

Back to the other part of the stream, Mark is tied to the rig with rope. The guys are acting cheeky for the camera.  
“Welcome back.”   
Tyler described the scene “As you can see here we have Mark tied up like a christmas ham and Alex is duct taped to a folding chair. On a count of three, Justin and Sean here will decorate their partner. Alright. 3, 2, 1, go!”  
The room is serenaded by the shouts of backseat driving as the two artists scrambled for supplies. Jack chose clear tape and colored puffs, Justin choose a pink paint pen. The restrained knew this wasn’t going to end well. Almost immediately, Justin began nipples on Alex’s chest. Jack taped a blue puff to Mark’s nose and a big red one over his right eye. Justin drew more nipples. Jack went back to his box and found glitter glue. Heading back to Mark he applied it liberally to his hair like hair gel and began to sculpt it. Justin stopped drawing nipples in favor of drawing a cartoon dick on Alex’s stomach between the rows of nipples. Jack squeezed the last of the glue bottle onto Mark’s back then tossed it, deciding they needed more puffs. Justin, satisfied with the paint job, grabbed clear tape and googly eyes. After sticking an entire bag of colored puffs to the dripping glue on Mark, Jack got some feather boas. Justin appeared to have been turning Alex into an ungodly monstrosity, as he taped as many of the eyes onto Alex as he could. Jack carefully wrapped the boas over the rig, then got silly string. Justin not wanting to be out done grabbed cherry sauce and canned whip cream. Mark sneezed and was shocked, got startled and was shocked again. Jack asked if he was okay, Mark nodded yes. Justin doused Alex in the blood red syrup, as Jack sprayed string over Mark and the rig. When Justin popped open the Whip cream Alex silently gestured to it and his mouth. Justin sprayed it haphazardly over his partner, then took out the ball from Alex’s mouth.   
Jack was spraying his cans from crotch level, as Alex was being fed, and Bob and wade entered the room.  
In surprise Wade said “Oh good lord.”  
“I’m not going to ask what happened while we were gone.” Bob said.

Justin won the challenge. Jack got bonus points for color usage.


	2. the shit show begins

As the stream continued on, Mark felt his skin becoming gradually more uncomfortable. Little did he know, he was mildly allergic to one of the ingredients used in the dollar store glitter glue he had purchased the day before. It also dawned on him that he didn’t double check whether or not the glue was non-toxic. At that moment the irritation was at about a 2 or 3 , and he figured could ignore it until the next video break. Mark was sort of right, but mostly wrong. He cursed his competitive nature and his tendency of self inflicted abuse.   
Mark’s girlfriend Amy, got the sense that something was off yet couldn’t exactly pin down what it was. Mark was silently thankful to be out of the ropes. the relief was short lived. Sure it felt as if his bones were being bleached, but he would be damned if he made a scene. Amy realized that Mark was experiencing a growing discomfort. A pleading in the man’s eyes for escape. 

Amy asked “Mark, how are you doing after being tied up?”

Mark said “Dandy.” then let Wade and Bob take a spot light. What he wanted to say was ‘For the love of god and all that is holy, cut to the commecial break. My fucking skin is on fire.’

Amy took the hint and paused the broadcast. 

Unbenounced to the rest of the party except Tyler, Jack was already using the only shower in the building. Sean had managed to vomit on himself after a dry cracker got stuck in his throat the wrong way. Thankfully, he survived. Being the bro that he is, Tyler went to grab the spare smock that was kept for situations as such. On the way to the closet an ominous hunch told him that the day was going to be a shit show.  
“Uh, Mark?” inquired wade, “Your forehead is looking a bit red and swollen. Are you doing alright.”  
Mark acted casually as he brushed off their concerns, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to go take a shower real quick.” he walked out of the room until he was out of sight then sprinted the rest of the way to the industrial shower. Amy waited a moment or so before going after him.  
In the walk-in storage closet Tyler is softly cursing the person that forgot to restock the spare clothes. All that he had found so far was the pair of gray sweat pants that Ethan tore a hole in the crotch of to wear as a shirt. He doesn’t know why they kept it, other than maybe they accidentally threw out the good pair of pants. Come to think of it, Mark was usually the person responsible for checking the supplies. Tyler took off his shirt and put on the pants as the world’s most ill fitting crop top. If he was going to show up shirtless he figured he might as well make a joke out of it. Okay so he has the shirt to let Sean borrow for the time being, but now he has to find pants for him to wear, and he is not going to give up his own. Tyler left to go find Mark.  
Back in the studio the crew was mostly minding their own business. Alex was idly doodling on the whiteboard, while Justin was having difficulties finding a video he had mentioned. Tyler calmly bounded into the room, “Hey, would any of you guys happen to know where Mark went?”  
Cathrine pitched in “ I think Mark left to go get a change of clothes.”  
Tyler thought for a second and said “Huh. Okay nevermind then.”  
Alex turned from the board to quip “Tyler.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Nice crop top.”  
“I think it’s a little too tight, to be honest.”

Meanwhile, Mark is arguing with Sean through the bathroom door. Amy had left to go buy some allergy medication. Jack was naked in the shower refusing to open the door having had nothing to cover himself with other than his soiled clothes, While Mark was desperate to get the toxic goop off of his body.   
The time for break was over, and the rest of the crew were just about ready to continue the event, with or without missing members. Now is a good time to mention: Mark’s bluetooth shirt microphone was left on. So when the stream became live again so would the mic.  
Mark was exasperated “I’ll be quick, and besides it’s not like I haven’t seen your cock before. I really need to get this shit off of me.”  
“Okay fine the door’s unlocked. You’ve been warned.”  
Mark rushed in and was naked in the blink of an eye. The upper half of Mark’s body had more hives than your average beekeeper, skin an irritated pink. Jack was sitting on the toilet with his face buried in his hands. Minutes went by with the occasional quiet whine of pain from Mark. Jack was wondering where the fuck Tyler was.   
“Jack?”  
“What?”  
“Would not ask this under normal circumstances but, I think I might need some help getting this glue off.” Mark’s words oozing embarrassment.  
“Why can’t you do it yourself?”  
Mark pushed the shower curtain aside revealing that the swelling had gotten worse. Swelled to the size of bratwurst were his fingers, and his eyes were getting harder to keep open.  
Jack winced “Are you sure you don’t need a trip to the hospital?”  
“I just need to get this shit washed off then I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” sputtered Mark.  
“You look like the new elephant man, Mark.”  
“ So what? He lived to be ninety. Are you going to help or not?”  
Jack caved, “Okay fine. Move to your right a little so I can get in.”

 

Cathrine shouted “We’re live in: 3. 2. 1.”  
“Welcome Back to the Markiplier Eye for an Eye organ donation charity event!” Tyler greeted the web audience, giving the usual recap banter. The live chat ran like a raging river across the computer screen as Cathrive scanned though it’s messages.   
{ A: jhtfdjfghgtfjhtgibujeryuytqwxhfgv.;,tderfvx rfvbmjuxrsfv vj!

G: My dog says she loves you guys!

E: E

K: What’s that buzzing

A:eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehyfntkbjrjtywnsdxghtyfcv

D: Wat the fck hapened to the white board 

H: I think I’m gay for Tyler now.

U:Is anyone else hearing static?

C: I think my headphones rr broken ;P

Q: DARKIPLIER?!?

V: Yo, what the fucc that sound

A:jfrvjhfryk,lrfkghjdfckjghdcghderujty xchgjfvtysxd mjhgyfcjyhrsxn hjf

J: It’s my birthday today.

I: DEAD

Gg: F

L: Can somebody please explain to me why we are listening to shower audio? I was gone for an hour.

S: OMG I think I herd a moan

A: F

DD: Somthing wrong with the sound there’s static

HA: For the love of god if Justin has porn hub open i’m

A: What is that noise

HEH: f }

Catherine addressed to the crew, “Hey guys? I being told that there is a static sound coming from somewhere. We are going to need to check the mics.”


End file.
